1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-part plastic clip, more especially a clip that is suitable for attaching a trim moulding to a panel from which a threaded stud projects, for example from a panel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic clips are known for attaching channel-shaped trim mouldings (hereafter referred to as trims) to studs welded to car body panels, but known designs vary in the ease with which the clips and trims can be eassembled, with the degree of retention achievable under normal running conditions, and the readiness with which they can be released and re-used if the trims have to be removed for repair or other purposes. It is the object of the present invention to provide a clip which is easy to assemble, affords a high degree of retention, and can readily permit removal of a trim for repair purposes.